Amame y muere
by Lexkai Raven
Summary: Kaname tiene muchas ganas de darle motivo a Zero de odiarlo aun mas si es posible.  Pareja: KanamexZero.  Violacion. Fic corto.
1. Chapter 1

Komo iiiia saben los personajes no son de mi propiedad intelectual, por ke si fuera asi no estaria escribiendo esto iio, tendria una secretaria a la ke le dictaria, y un dibujante ke expresaria en imágenes mis pervertidas ideas ke por este capitulo no seran tanto, pero esperen el sig.

**Amame Y Muerete…**

Aquel líquido carmesí dejaba un mancha, una huella para recalcar la culpabilidad, el pecado.

Retiro sus finos, blancos y pequeños colmillos de aquel cuello que se le ofrecía amable, su sustento era su ni-san.

Ambas miradas vino se encontraron, y la princesa pura sangre no pudo evitar preguntarse mientras limpiaba de sus labios el vestigio de sangre, Zero, de quien estarás bebiendo?

Y la cólera apareció de nuevo.

Cada noche que alimentaba a su imoto era lo mismo, fue el pensamiento que embargo al mayor de los Kuran.

La mente de la pequeña no dejaba en paz el recuerdo del peliplata.

Y ahora a el también lo estaba atormentando.

Cada vez que la castaña bebía de él, deseaba que fueran los largos y filosos colmillos del cazador los que penetraran en su carne sin

contemplación, que fueran sus labios los que le proporcionaran aquella humedad, que su cuerpo mismo luchara por evitar el deseo de también beber de él. Y por fin perder la batalla y sucumbir ante la imperiosa necesidad que sentía cada vez que veía la culpa y rabia contenida en aquellas tormentosas orbes violetas, abrazarlo fuerte contra su pecho, respirando sin pudor alguno el aroma de su piel desnuda, mientras de su cuerpo retiraba las estorbosas ropas, que le privaban ver el escultural cuerpo que deseaba poseer, que deseaba hacer suyo, sin miramientos, sin palabras dulces, desatar toda la lujuria contenida en años, tal vez siglos, dejar de lado esa falsa amabilidad a la que se obligaba por amor a Yukki, y mostrarle en verdad a ese testarudo prefecto que el odio profesado hacia su persona no era suficiente, que debía odiarlo más, porque si por él fuera, ese nivel "e" estaría encadenado a su cama, esperando a ser poseído una y otra vez, hasta que lo rompiera, hasta que se saciara y eso, Kuran estaba seguro, no pasaría en una o dos eternidades.(*)

El castaño mordió su labio fuerte, que ese pequeño dolor se llevara sus fantasías, al menos por el momento, porque sabía, que al menos el

consuelo de tenerlo en sus sueños bastaría, era hora de mover sus piezas de nuevo, pero esta vez el juego sería algo más personal, algo que había despertado en el un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado, pero estaba dispuesto a llevar hasta el final.

-Estas bien Ni-san?-pregunto la pequeña Kuran mientras se incorporaba, el gesto serio y la mirada inflexible de su querido hermano mayor había cambiado unos momentos y eso no era algo a lo que la castaña estuviese acostumbrada.

-Todo bien mi querida Yukki-contesto volviendo a la normalidad-estas satisfecha?-acaricio su cabeza con delicadeza, tratando de hacerla sentir lo suficientemente en confianza para que le dijera si no era así.

-Si, lo estoy Kaname-ni, pero y tu, acaso no bebes nunca?, -la expresión del castaño se volvió analítica, acaso su pequeña hermana deseaba que bebiera de ella?-solo te eh visto beber una vez de Ruka-san y de eso ya hace mucho-finalizo la joven vampiro.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, no es necesario que beba tan a menudo, puedo controlar mi sed por varias décadas,-la expresión de su interlocutora se volvió incrédula, el sabia le porque, de seguro a ella le daba mucha sed-tu sed se irá aplacando con el tiempo, ahora necesitas sangre por que el sello que contenía tu esencia de pura sangre ha desaparecido, pero más adelante podrás contenerte.

-ah!-suspiro aliviada-entonces es eso.-/yo pensé que algo muy malo pasaba conmigo por desear la sangre de Zero/, se dijo mentalmente la pequeña Yukki.

-si-contesto seco sin querer seguir en la conversación, tanto porque pudo escuchar el pensamiento de su hermana, de la cual ahora no precisamente quería estar acompañado, además que sentía el aura de Hannabusa detrás de la puerta de su habitación-adelante Aidou.

El rubio sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago al oír la voz tan seria y aterciopelada de su líder, se había dado cuenta de su presencia y según él, la había ocultado.

-buenas noches Yukki-sama, Buenas noches Kaname-sama-saludo al entrar.

-hola Aidou-san-saludo alegre la menor de la habitación.

-que se te ofrece Aidou?-de verdad que este no era un buen día, por alguna extraña razón el darse cuenta que no era el único con la imagen, deseo de ser mordido o morder al Kiryyu, lo ponía de mal humor, algo no muy bueno para los demás, que podían verse afectados por sus cambios de temperamento.

-solo quería decirle algo-el castaño pudo ver en la mirada azulada, que lo que necesitaba decir debía ser a solas.

-podrías retirarte un momento Yukki-pidió amable en voz, mas sus ojos no demostraban esa amabilidad, Hannabusa fue capaz de percibir ese leve rastro de reproche, como cuando un hermano se enoja con el más pequeño por tomar su juguete, pero por orgullo no reclama nada, y sonrió, que habría hecho ahora esa loca e infantil (**) princesita pura sangre?

-claro ni-san, nos vemos después Aidou-san-se retiro dejando a ambos chicos solos, mientras ella iba a asaltar los postres de la cocina, deseando que al entrar a ella la figura esbelta de un peliplata le dijera: "que se te antoja para cenar?"

-ahhh!-el aliento que exhalaba se hacía visible ya que el frió de la noche lo permitía, sus jadeos le molestaban.

-más rápido Zero-un castaño cazador le gritaba al peliplata.

-ah! Ya basta ya no puedo más... Yagari-sensei ya!-pidió en un gritillo el joven discípulo.

-vamos Zero, estas en mala forma muchacho-el hombre del parche limpiaba con el dorso de su mano el sudor de su frente, estaba helado, lo mejor era terminar ya- estas bien eso es todo por hoy muchachos, mañana seguimos con el entrenamiento.

-por fin-exclamo Kaito, mientras se acercaba pera cerciorarse que Zero estuviese bien.

-mmpffh!-bufo y se sentó en pasto estaba herido, ese sensei loco, Kaito y Yagari para él solo?, estaba bien que tenia mitad vampírica, pero juntos eran muy peligrosos, además que su sensei no se caracterizaba por ser muy dulce y tierno, y eso se podía corroborar en las heridas que ahora sangraban y manchaban todo su cuerpo.

El sonido de un celular se hizo presente alertando a Yagari.

-Que quieres?- pregunto exasperado, ya que el maldito tono que había sonado le anunciaba que era Cross quien llamaba, mientras los dos muchachos reían por lo bajo al escuchar la estúpida canción de: "los pollitos dicen..." que Cross mismo había escogido como su timbre personalizado-te eh dicho que no le muevas a mis timbres!

La voz de CrosS sonó seria de repente lo que hizo que el moreno se tensara, era algo importante.

-está bien, voy enseguida-y colgó-me voy a junta urgente en la asociación váyanse caminando, o mejor trotando sirve que se ejercitan, Kaito cura las heridas de Zero y ten cuidado, no te vaya a querer de merienda. (3)

-que diablos cree que soy?-replico el peliplata enviándole una mirada acusadora a su sensei, si él no era un maldito nivel "e" loco.

-sí, yo lo cuido-el castaño se agacho a la altura del vampiro para que se apoya en sus hombros y así dirigirse a la casa de Cross y hacerle las curaciones necesarias.-vamos Zero-dijo el castaño suavemente a escasos centímetros de distancia entre su rostro y el de Zero que volteo su cara le daba un poco de "no sé que" el tener a su compañero tan cerca, además de ese tono tan amable, le hacía sentir un poco nervioso.

-ya que-dijo de mala gana aceptando la ayuda, por lo que el castaño sonrió complacido.

La noche esta enfriando aun mas, la luna llena alumbra perfecto el sendero por el cual el castaño de ojos vino iba caminando, tenía una junta de emergencia con los cazadores, aun así decidió caminar para relajarse, no vaya a ser que en la junta haga explotar a alguno de esos viejos, ojala y no se mencionara el tema de siempre "Kiryyu Zero, cazador y vampiro de nivel e", porque simplemente los dejaría con la palabra en la boca y pasaría a retirarse y de paso a violarse al mencionado, y que culpara a sus colegas que ellos eran los que tendrían la culpa por recordárselo.

CONTINUARA….

**NOTAS:**

(*).- iiia se es ke es una expresion sin sentido, pero es para que vean komo zerito trae cacheteando las banquetas a Kaname, que ahora hasta estupideses piensa.

(**).- si, si el buerro hablando de orejas iiia saben, tipiko, te kejas y burlas de lo ke tu misno eres.

(3).- lo dice por eso de que les da hambrita a los vampiros kuando estas heridos.

**_Pd´s:__y__pedidos__de__la__autora:_**

_Esto komo simpre en mi, pretendía ser one-shot, por k estoy en el servicio y no tengo jale, pero me acaba de hablar mi profe y viene por mi pa llevarme a kien sabe donde, asi ke subo esto y después continuo, y si!_

_Iia se ke debería contiuar mis ootros fics pero en cuanto arregle mi compu lo hago._

_Perdón por la fallas ortográficas y nos leemos…_

_KOMENTEN!¬¬_


	2. Chapter 2

Primero ke nada este relato yaoi esta basado en personajes del anime Vampire Knight, por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora que en este caso no ser iio si no Hino no se que, pero de ke no son mios no son mios.

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron comen y este fic completito se le kiero dedicar a Kira Kuran, que siempre esta presente en todos mis locos escritos, bueno le falta leer uno, hahaha y iiia se ke te debo contis, pero soloo espera un poko kreo ke el sábado me arreglan mi compu y komo iia stoy de vacaciones en la uni, pues tendre tiempo no mucho, pero entre borracheras y borrachera y servicio social yo kreo ke si la armo XD

Espero ke te guste KIRA KURAN, veras al violador de tu padre en acción..bueno hsata el sig cap.

CAPITULO No. 2

Sin regreso…

La sangre seguía brotando de sus heridas, los movimientos necesarios para caminar eran los culpables de que sus habilidades de mitad vampiro aun no las curaran por completo.

El olor le empezaba a causar cierta embriaguez, el cuerpo de su compañero de armas se rozaba al suyo provocando cierto calor reconfortante y cosquilleante.

Se reprendió mentalmente al notar la belleza masculina del perfil de su acompañante, pero el brillo de sus ojos en la obscuridad al voltear este a encararlo, no pudo más que sacarle un leve sonrojo por temor a ser descubierto en su reciente contemplación.

-Pasa algo Zero?-pregunto el castaño cazador con esa voz ronca y autoritaria que hacía dudar al mencionado.

-no-voltea su rostro dejándolo de lado, separándose de Kaito y apoyando su espalda a un árbol, noto como la luz de la luna llena se colaba entre las ramas sin follaje era una noche hermosa.

Trago saliva de inmediato, la figura de Zero en ese paisaje era sublime, parecía un ángel herido y el tenia muchos deseos de cuidarlo.

-Solo estoy un poco cansado-se atrevió a cortar el incomodo momento y no tanto por el silencio, si no por esa mirada que recaía en su persona, esa, que lo hacía sentirse el centro del universo.

-Sabes Zero te vez muy guapo así-el castaño se acercaba a su persona y el peliplata solo quería huir.

-No juegues conmigo, crees que es divertido estar así de débil-espeto tratando de tomar no tomarle el mínimo interés en la inquietud que se presentaba en su ser.

-Sera que tienes hambre-llego hasta el menor y acaricio su mejilla, Zero simplemente se quedo estático ante el sublime toque- desde cuando no te alimentas?-pregunto al tiempo que su mano descendía lentamente acariciando el pecho hasta llegar al abdomen definido.

-ahh!-un pequeño suspiro se escapo de los labios del ex humano debido a la sorpresa.

-Zero-pronuncio suavemente mientras acercaba su rostro para besarlo.

Una suave ventisca removió sus suaves y castaños cabellos, aspiro profundo como si al exhalar sus problemas abandonaran su cuerpo. Respiro profundo cerrando los ojos, fue cuando percibió aquella sutil fragancia, abrió sus ojos lentamente mostrando un destello rojizo.

-Zero-sin proponérselo relamió sus labios, mordió levemente el inferior con su colmillo derecho, sin hacerlo sangrar.

Al parecer no llegaría a su cita.

Se dirigió de prisa a su nuevo rumbo, la sangre de Zero olía exquisita y despertaba en el su instinto vampírico, estaba ansioso por llenar su vista con esa escultural figura del cazador, pero cuando la diviso un enojo se apodero de su imperturbable temperamento.

Un joven castaño acariciaba el rostro de su Zero y este no hacía nada por detenerlo.

Desde cuando el reacio cazador era tan dócil?

Como se permitía ser sometido por alguien que no fuese su dueño ósea el mismo?

Espera un momento ese bastardo pretendía besarlo!

-Aléjate de Zero y no vuelvas osar tocarlo!-exclamo amenazante, mientras aparecía detrás de Kaito y lo tomaba de un hombro, el peliplata podía observar los colmillos de Kaname, quedo helado al notar aquella expresión en su rostro que apenas si se dignaba a fruncir el seño en ocasiones, y hoy su inexpresiva tez, estaba deformada por la ira.

El príncipe pura sangre con su obvia fuerza, empujo al castaño cazador hacia atrás, con una sola mano, quitándolo de su camino cual vil muñeco de trapo, clavo su mirada en la de Zero, el cual pudo percibir una mezcla de rabia y frustración que le desconcertaban.

-Qué diablos te pasa Kuran?-con su brazo trataba de apartar al mayor e ir a revisar a su amigo ya que con la fuerza que el Kuran lo había lanzado, se estampo en un árbol, y cayo inconsciente con una herida sangrante en su frente.

Zero de nueva cuenta seguía intentando en vano empujarlo e ir con Kaito, pero el otro no se movia ni un apice. E impedía su paso.

-quítate Kuran!-el enojo en su voz era evidente-que demonios te pasa?-pregunto, realmente no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le pasaba a ese chupasangre, pero la mirada que tenía clavada en su persona, no le gustaba en los más mínimo.

-casi te besa, porque demonios ibas a permitirlo?-la mirada castaña sin sentimiento alguno a la que el peliplata estaba acostumbrado simplemente no estaba, esa mirada que chocaba contra la suya reflejaba un sentimiento de enojo y decepción.

-es no es cierto-un sonrojo aprecio es sus pómulos, Kaito solo era su amigo, que él lo estuviera viendo más de la cuenta porque le recordaba a cierta persona, no significaba que su compañero sintiera otras cosas por el-además no es de tu incumbencia, no tengo por qué darte ningún tipo de explicación Kuran!-exclamo de nuevo enojado, el solo quería ver como estaba el castaño cazador y ese maldito no lo dejaba, tenía que aceptar que el príncipe pura sangre era más fuerte, además el estaba herido.

-claro que me importa!-acorralo al prefecto entre sus brazos, clavándolos en el árbol que estaba detrás del ojilila, unas cuantas astillas salieron volando debido al impacto-lo que pasa con mis pertenencias siempre me importa-sentencio observando al menor, estaba tan molesto con él.

-quee?, de qué demonios hablas? yo no le pertenezco a nadie...

-a nadie que no sea yo-lo interrumpió Kaname con los ojos rojos, el olor de la sangre del peliplata era demasiado tentadora, bajo su rostro al pecho de Zero para lamer sensualmente la sangre que brotaba de una de sus heridas-y eso tendré que demostrártelo hoy, hare que no lo olvides-separo una de sus manos del tronco de aquel árbol y la puso en el cuello del menor, como si fuera a asfixiarlo pero sin aplicar presión, una caricia posesiva, fue descendiendo acariciando los costados del muchacho que tenía a su merced, sintiendo el calor que desprendían las heridas que la surcaban.

-aléjate de mi Kuran!-exclamo totalmente furioso y confundido, porque Kuran hacia eso?-que es lo que pretendes?

-tu cuerpo!-contesto apegándose al ojilila besándolo con desespero, el otro lo recibió con una mordida en el labio, arrancándole un pedazo, se separo con una mirada lujuriosa, la sangre brotaba de su labio, lamio un poco y sonrió maliciosamente-me encanta que seas rudo, así no tendré que contenerme-se saco la chaqueta de inmediato al igual que la corbata-te quiero por completo Kiryyu…

CONTINUARA…

Hasta aquí por hoy si son buenas y buenos y dejan un rr le sigo lo más rápido posible, aunque tengan en cuenta que por el momento no tengo compu, trate de actualizar con el cel y no pude hehehe soiii torpe y pequeña hahaha

Muchas gracias a las personas yaoieskas ke me dejaron un rr la vez anterior

Si puedo prometo ahorita mismo poner la violación muajajaja yo también NECESITO violarme a zerito, aunque sea por medio de Kaname, si alguien se ha tomado la molestia de leer alguno de mis otros fics, que juro actualizar en cuanto pueda, sabe ke Kuran, no me cae bien, sobre todo por ke en la mayoría de los fics hace sufrir a Zero, como si no fuera suficiente lo ke sufre en el manga, aunque aki lo voy a hacer sufrir ., naaaa! Juro ke Kuran sufrirá más!, bueno me desvié y ya olvide el punto, mejor déjenme sus comentarios para mejorar y nos estamos leyendo lo más pronto que mis facultades lo permitan…

ahhh y iia saben excusen las fallas ortográficas...m_m

Sayonara da!


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehe-risa nerviosa- siento mucho que apenas este actualizando, pero realmente este asi sido un año complicado, entre el trabajo y la uni no tengo tiempo ni para dormir y pues eso dificulta la escritura, ademas del hecho de que no tenia ganas de escribir. Aun cuando ya tenia casi todo el cap desde que publique el segundo.

Mis animos como escritora de fics, (lo cual sinceramente nunca me eh considerado ...?), han decaído bastante y tenia en mente abandonar todos mis fics, pero me da cosa dejarlos sin fin, al menos queria terminar este cap, y haber si se puede con la historia, en fin todo sea por no dejar virgen a Zero.

Bueno sin mas excusas aki esta el cap ojala sea de su agrado y

MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A KIEN HA DEJADO SU KOMENTARIO!

Capitulo 3.

Condena.

-Sea cual sea tu juego ya basta Kuran-grito el peliplata tratando de zafarse de las caricias lascivas que le proporcionaba el pura sangre.

-mmm...se oye tan bien como gritas-se acercó y lamio el lóbulo de su oreja-me gustara aun mas oírte gritar de éxtasis mi nombre-le susurro.

-esto no esta pasando, simplemente no es posible-se dijo así mismo el peliplata.

Kaname lo tomo del rostro violentamente y lo obligo a encararlo.

-escúchame bien Zero, esto esta pasando TU VAS A SER MIO, así que mejor disfrútalo-sentencio mientras le arrancaba la camisa, dejando al descubierto el pecho, una ventisca traviesa soplo provocando en el peliplata un temblor además de la reacción de su piel y sus pezones que inmediatamente se pusieron erectos.

-ves siempre es tu cuerpo el que me provoca, el que me invita a tomarlo, porque me pertenece, aunque tu mente no quiera admitirlo-bajo su rostro para empezar a degustar aquellos botones, reconociendo esa zona con su traviesa lengua, admirando el sabor de esa piel añorada.

Zero se removía incomodo, avergonzado y muy contrariado, no entendía porque Kuran le hacia eso?, esta bien que lo odiara, pero por que semejante humillación?, suficientes ya había aguantado gracias al pura sangre y su deseo de proteger a Yukki, y ahora encima eso?, que le había hecho el a la vida para que siempre lo lastimara, cada vez de un modo mas duro, pensar en eso solo le hacia sentir ganas de llorar, pero no se lo permitiría, no dejaría que el Kuran viera sus lagrimas así que trato de reprimirlas al igual que un traicionero quejido que le escapo al sentir la caliente lengua del castaño jugueteando en su pecho, mordisqueando con lujuria sus pezones. Eso lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, no era el momento de lamentarse. Trato de zafarse, de luchar, reunió las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba en ese momento y lanzo un rodillazo al pura sangre, que sin sobresaltarse la detuvo con su propia pierna, contrarrestando el ataque, propinándole un golpe en el estomago al peliplata que le saco el aire, acomodo sus piernas de forma que Kiryyu no pudiera atacarle de nuevo.

-enserio Kiryyu si es lo mejor que tienes…-acaricio la zona donde el mismo había golpeado, cosa que el cazador tomo como una burla-seria mejor para ti que disfrutes.

-lo único que podría disfrutar proveniente de tu persona, seria el gusto que me daría que murieras bastardo-estaba herido y sin poder moverse pero eso no le impediría mostrar su odio hacia aquel que le arruinaba la vida.

Un fuerte golpe resonó.

De los carnosos labios del cazador salía un rastro de sangre, el puño de Kaname había sido el causante de tal impacto.

-lo único que quiero oír de esa boquita son gemidos-profirió el pura sangre al tomarlo del mentón que había quedado de lado a causa del golpe y aplico presión en el labio causando mas dolor.

El cazador reprimió un quejido, su mandíbula estaba lastimada, pero aun así lanzo una mordida al castaño mostrándole sus colmillos.

El otro no retrocedió simplemente siguió apretando y lo estampo contra el árbol.

La cabeza de Zero reboto sintiendo un tirón en su columna que lo dejo atontado. Hilillos de sangre manchaban ahora su cabello plateado.

-sabia que te harías el difícil-se acercó para inundarse de aquel olor que desprendían las heridas y cortes recién hechos, aspirando profundamente-ya ríndete o de verdad te harás daño.

Ese malnacido estaba tan cerca, si tan solo pudiese alcanzar la daga que llevaba en su tobillo.

-con que quieres eso…-el menor no supo a que se refería.

Kaname le tomo la muñeca izquierda con mucha fuerza enterrando sus garras en la piel, su mano libre tomo el muslo del peliplata para que su pierna quedara enrollada a su cintura, la acaricio sensualmente y con sus largas y filosas uñas desgarro el pantalón dejando al descubierto la daga. Zero retrocedió topando con el árbol, tratando de marcar distancia con el brazo que aun tenia libre, el otro sonrió.

-esto me facilitara las cosas, realmente esta es una arma de doble filo para ti, querido Zero-y sin mas soltó la muñeca que tenia prisionera y clavo la daga en un tendón del brazo derecho de Zero inutilizándolo por completo.

-argghh!-gruño el nivel "e" el maldito había alcanzado un tendón ahora no podría mover el brazo y mucho menos porque el veneno anti vampiro empezaría a esparcirse lentamente adormeciendo su lado derecho. El castaño saco la daga y la aventó lejos.

-ese sonidito me gusta, y eso que solo estamos en los preliminares-Le gustaba, realmente esta disfrutando del hecho de hacer suyo a Kiryyu, se sentía excitado como nunca antes, eso seria suficiente para que el cazador se estuviera tranquilo y poder poseerlo como era debido, iba a ser lo mas amable que pudiera(*), claro sin mermar un ápice de su propio placer, quería que el cazador disfrutara, quería ver en sus ojos la culpa placentera de ser tomado por el ser que mas odiaba, quería escuchar sus gritos de éxtasis, aun cuando el cazador se negara y forcejeara, que su cuerpo pidiera por mas, por pertenecerle una y otra vez a su señor, el príncipe pura sangre Kuran Kaname.

Quería que el obstinado Kiryyu Zero gustara de ser violado.

Las manos del castaño acariciaban su espalda, los costados, mientras con su lengua trazaba un camino hacia su cuello al cual estaba besando y dejando marcas, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar, a estremecerse ante las caricias, tenia razón, no le quedaba mas que afrontar el hecho de lo que iba a pasar, su cabeza daba vueltas y veía un poco borroso, tal vez por los golpes, tal vez la sangre que escurría de su frente, o a lo mejor eran las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo, estiro un poco su cuello dándole espacio al pura sangre, que sonrió complacido, ya empezaba a ceder, pero el prefecto solo lo había hecho para alcanzar a ver como se encontraba su compañero, que aun yacía en el piso sin ninguna atención, el pura sangre enterró sus colmillos, deseaba beber de él, quería que todo lo que Kiryyu era le perteneciera.

Y al momento lo supo, sintió la preocupación y el dolor que emanaba el cuerpo de Zero. Sentía la resignación, aquel muchacho rebelde de orbes tormentosas que tanto le gustaba contemplar furicas se estaba dando por vencido ya que pensaba que era una basura y que después de lo que Kuran le hacia ya no tendría sentido vivir, sobre todo por el hecho de que ese maldito pura sangre no solo le había quitado a Yukki, si no que ahora que mancharía su cuerpo, estaba seguro que esa persona ya no querría siquiera mirarlo.

Saco sus colmillos afilados con violencia, desgarrando la sensible carne a lo que se quejo y trato de encoger su cuerpo pero el pura sangre lo sostuvo del cuello fuertemente, ladeando su cuerpo para ver al cazador castaño que estaba inconsciente.

-te preocupas mucho por el, no es así Zero?-preguntaba con una voz que denotaba ira y dolor-tal vez deba matarlo, así ya no tendrás de que preocuparte.

-aggnog-apenas podía pronunciar ya que el castaño apretaba su tráquea impidiéndole hablar con normalidad.

Lo estrello con violencia en tronco de aquel árbol-por qué? tanto lo quieres?-estaba tan molesto que las astillas que habían salido volando a causa del impacto se deshacían en aire debido a la furia del pura sangre.

-solo-jadeaba tratando de que aire llegara a sus pulmones-déjalo fuera de esto...-el pura sangre aflojo el agarre, solo un poco-no tiene nada que ver.

-no importa-pronuncio, sin embargo ni el mismo estaba seguro, por algún extraño motivo, no quería ver mas odio del que ya había en esas hermosas amatistas, además que sonaba tan desesperado que si lo hiciera, estaba seguro que el peliplata seguro acabaría con su patética existencia, y esa seguridad radicaba en que podía leer la mente de Zero-de todas formas a partir de hoy serás mio y por tu bien, pero sobre todo por los que te importan incluyendo a eso y tu maestro, OBEDECERAS, pero sobre todo no HUIRAS, de ninguna forma-subió su mano a la altura delas mejillas del albino apretándolas para que abriera la boca al mismo nivel con el cual sus ojos estaban abiertos de la impresión- ni siquiera te permito morir...Kiryyu-lo pronuncio despacio, sensual, tratando aún a pesar de toda la furia acumulada de seducir, aunque solo fuera algo corporal que sabia el prefecto se recriminaría toda la vida.

Lo beso frenéticamente, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, el beso mas sensual que había dado en su eternidad, mientras procedía con sus hábiles manos a bajar el pantalón y ropa interior del peliplata.

Se ahogaba.

Kuran con su, al parecer experta y violenta lengua lo asfixiaba, no sabia que hacer, estaba tan cansado en esos momentos, y eso que ese maldito aun no lo mancillaba, su estomago dio un vuelco, quería vomitar.

El castaño se separo, los pantalones y demás yacían en el piso, observo complacido su obra, Zero desnudo, lastimado, sangrando y sobre todo esa mueca de sufrimiento, esa que opacaba su odio, pero lo mas importante, por primera vez en la vida, esos ojos lo miraban a él, y solo a él, esta vez su propia imagen no evocaba en el menor la imagen de la princesa Kuran, no! esta vez, todo el ser de Zero estaba absorto en él, Kuran Kaname. Y no pudo mas que emitir una sonrisa, relamerse los labios por el manjar que estaba por poseer y notar como su erección era demasiado notoria aun cuando el tenia su pantalón puesto, que se resistía a reventar.

Solo sabia que no había salida, Kuran lo observaba como un depredador, no era necesario fijar su vista en el bulto entre sus piernas, pues ya lo había sentido chocar contra su muslo desde hacia un rato y de repente algo que no creyó ver paso, Kuran se arrodillo frente al él, tomando su miembro entre las manos y empezó a masturbarlo.

El pene de Zero era mucho mas de lo que esperaba, era grande y ancho, de una suavidad un tanto irónica si se comparaba a la personalidad de aquel chico, acaricio los testículos, mientras con la otra mano sostenía el miembro para introducirlo a su boca, levanto su mirada, observando la cara contraída del cazador que se mordía los labios para no gemir ante aquella acción, recorrió el falo desde la base hasta la punta, dibujo círculos en el glande, mientras recorría su escurridiza diestra hasta el trasero del chico para aflojar un poco su ano, solo para asegurarse de entrar sin mayor problema, pues definitivamente no aguantaba mucho sin estar en ese lugar que reclamaría como suyo por el resto de la eternidad.

Trataba de alejar la cadera de esa infernal lengua, cada roce era demasiado placentero, pero mucho más humillante, pero Kuran lo acercaba, movía su cadera a un ritmo en el cual parecía estar envistiendo la cavidad, ese hijo de puta era un desgraciado, al parecer quería destruir cualquier pisca de orgullo. De pronto una punzada lo alerto, un dedo lo había penetrado, solo unos cuantos movimientos, muy dolorosos por cierto, y un segundo lo acompaño, no se imaginaba que sentiría tanto dolor aun cuando su cuerpo ya estaba bastante entumecido.

La entrada de Zero se resistía, apretaba sus dedos y eso lo enloquecía, ya se imaginaba las sensaciones en su miembro, Zero estaba duro, así que saco sus dedos, lo volteo rápida y bruscamente para penetrarlo, pero ante esto un gemido escapo de aquellos apetecibles labios, y lo comprendió, era mucho mas excitante y placentero escuchar esa ronca voz cargada de lujuria, no pasión, solo simple, instintiva, y primitiva lujuria, de esa que no se desea pero igual el cuerpo disfruta.

Así que haría gemir a Zero como diera lugar.

Se bajo los pantalones y froto su cuerpo desnudo contra aquella tez de porcelana marcada aun por todos esas pequeñas heridas, rasguño con sus uñas levemente la fuerte espalda, paso su lengua por el mismo recorrido por él surcado y fue descendiendo lentamente, recibiendo como premio a su fuerte voluntad (por no ensartarse en Zero de inmediato) estremecimientos, temblores y suspiros mal contenidos de placer, llego hasta aquellas nalgas voluminosas y apetecibles, introdujo su lengua en el surco de separación, con sus manos se ayudo para separarlas y poder tener acceso aquella diminuta y palpitante entrada que esperaba ser desvirgada por su poderoso miembro.

Adentró en ella su lengua simulando penetraciones y ahora si el peliplata no pudo mas que enterrar su uñas en aquel árbol, y dejar salir sonoros gemidos que lo desgarraban por dentro, no podía evitar sentir aquel maldito placer. Lo preparo solo un poco mas, pues quería que el primer orgasmo de Zero fuera en sincronía con el suyo, y separándose se incorporo y con su mano dirigió su ansioso miembro en aquel pasaje de placer.

Era delicioso.

Los dos emitieron un gritillo, ambos de dolor.

El miembro de Kaname profanaba su carne de forma dolorosa, era grande.

Zero era tan estrecho que era doloroso ir introduciéndose, pero al mismo tiempo lo disfrutaba, así que fue lento, disfrutando de cada milímetro avanzado, cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro, recargo su cara en la nuca del peliplata dando leves mordiscos, escuchando los quejidos lastimeros de su victima.

-mmm…Zero…-el aludido seguía tratando de reprimir sus sollozos, era para lo único que servía la poca fuerza que le restaba.

Y lo escucho, a su olfato llego el aroma de la sangre que daba fe en que Zero era suyo y de nadie mas, pero un olor salado también lo inundo, su chico lloraba, y era su culpa, pero no importaba ese dolor lo convertiría en placer.

Comenzó a moverse, casi saliendo y después entrando de golpe, sujetaba de la cadera al prefecto que recargaba su frente en aquel tronco, enterrándose astillas en el proceso, su interior era perpetrado sin piedad y su miembro estaba duro, casi estallando pero sin hacerlo era muy doloroso, su mente se sentía cansada, sus lagrimas caían libremente y su garganta se permitió gritar en agonía por lo que sucedía, mientras sus oídos se llenaban de los gemidos placenteros del Kuran a su espalda penetrándolo en un lugar que le hizo temblar las piernas si no fuese por que el maldito lo sostenía hubiese caído.

-ahhhh!...Zero…no se como pude resistir tanto-decía dando de nuevo en ese punto donde hacia temblar por completo ese cuerpo.

El castaño llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca mordiéndolo, dejando un poco de sangre escurrir para después colocárselo en la boca de Kiryyu, este sin poder resistirlo y con los ojos rojos, lo metió a su húmeda boca enterrando su colmillo izquierdo y empezando a succionarlo para placer del Kuran que se dejo correr dentro de interior del cazador, el cual al sentir aquello se vino contra el árbol, Kaname bajo su mano por el torso de su amante deteniéndolo.

-te gusto?-pregunto mas que satisfecho el pura sangre.

El otro volteo lo más que pudo su rostro, sus ojos ya habían abandonado aquel tono rojo, las lagrimas, aunque escasas aun brotaban.

-no tienes una idea de lo mucho que te odio-le dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mostrando sus colmillos, pero estaba demasiado débil y se desmayo sin decir mas.

Kuran salió del muchacho sintiendo que necesitaba estar dentro de nuevo, acarició su rostro, era un maldito, y Zero no se merecía aquello, pero no se arrepentía, el quería su cuerpo, Zero lo encendía, acrecentaba sus deseos reprimidos y él no se contendría, el no eligió a Zero, y Zero no tenia escapatoria.

Recostó al otro para vestirse y le coloco encima la ropa rota que le había sacado.

En definitiva, no dejaría al Kiryyu escapar de él tan fácilmente, aquello era lo más placentero que había experimentado en su larga vida, en Kiryyu podía desfogar su crueldad, su ternura, su pasión, le llenaban sus muecas de dolor, de placer, de sufrimiento, gozaba lo mismo con sus gemidos de dolor que con los placer. Si quería odiarlo, le daría más razones para hacerlo, por que al fin y al cabo merecer su odio es mejor que la indiferencia que la lejanía le proporcionaba.

Tomo a chico en sus brazos y se retiro dejando atrás al castaño cazador, no sin antes escupirle el rostro.

-Zero…-no vio nada, solo una figura alejarse.

_(*).-Obviamente este Kaname tiene un sentido de la amabilidad bastante retorcido ¬¬_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**__:_

_Eh? No se komo estuvo esto…pero se hizo lo que se pudo, creo que no soy buena con las violaciones . _

_No se komo lo hayan sentido, si esta muy feo mejor aki lo dejo…oriéntenme por ke yo lo siento raro, además que no tengo ni la mas minima idea de como seguir con esto, se suponía que yo solo queria violarme a Zero, pero ya no me kedo u.u_

_Bueno espero actualizar pronto (si es que lo hago) y por fa déjenme un comen, Sayonara da!_


End file.
